The Zoid wrecking crew
by RED DRAGON5
Summary: A Bet transported Ranma onto planet Zi


Author's Note : I do not have any claims on any of the copyrights to Ranma1/2 and Zoids. Oh and this fic absolutely does not continues from the Ranma timeline and and in the zoids timeline bit and the blitz team just defeated the sand stingrays.  
  
Zoid Wrecking Team  
  
By RED DRAGON  
  
"speech"  
  
^thought^  
  
#sound#  
  
In Toltiir's realm  
  
"Boring"  
  
Toltiir was bored there hasn't been any more Bets lately, andthere was nothing to keep him entertained at the time. Toltiir suddenly picks up another presence inside he grinned.  
  
"Planing on making a bet are we?"  
  
"Yes I think I shall".  
  
"What....that voice could it be?"  
  
The presence made itself known by stepping out of the shadows, a very tall and well muscled figure towering over Toltiir as a grain compared to a house. Spreading out its wings staring endlessly into the pool.  
  
"My, my didn't suspected someone like you be in a place like this Red(1), so.....trouble in the fate business?"  
  
The dragon seemed to snort at what Toltiir said.  
  
"There hasn't been any troubles as I know of and everything is working perfectly".  
  
"Then what brought you here?"  
  
Red dragon then gave long sigh.  
  
"To be honest.... everything working too perfectly everything is working perfectly even with out me".  
  
Something caught Red dragon's eye within the pool, It was Ranma in one of his great disasters.  
  
"I don't get it"  
  
Toltiir was chuckling at what he said, imagining that such tall and god like Red reduce to 'childish' activities as he would so call it that, and he couldn't grasp such a simple concept.  
  
"I knew a stiff like you would not understand entertainment"  
  
Red dragon's scowl still didn't disappear, thinking that held a slight taunting tone to that last statement.  
  
"Even if it is 'entertainment' no one should go through such terrible circumstances" said Red as he went back to looking again into the well, witnessing all the hardships and peril to only be thrown down lower by the very ones he tried help and protect.  
  
"So you wouldn't place a bet on it that you change all of that would you?" said Toltir  
  
"I believe I will" said Red while showing something that made Toltir's fur stand up.  
  
A smile  
  
Red dragon used his tail to pick up a stone and tossed it in the pool, as new possibilities made themselves known in the well. The two gods both watched the new reality was created.  
  
Ranma's world  
  
Up in the wild blue yonder you will see many wondrous things a bald eagle, a airplane, or a black-haired pigtailed martial artist falling through the air.  
  
"Stupid Tomboy she didn't have to mallet me just cause I didn't eat the food she made"  
  
Ranma sighs as he's falling in the sky, its been only one month since the wedding incident and seemed to revert back to normal, as if it never happed at all.  
  
Ranma shrugged both his shoulders "Oh well at least it can't get any worst".  
  
Just as he said it he soon found he was wrong again!he then got himself struck by electricity, hit by hail, and repeatedly pecked in the groin by wood the pecker then leaving with it's trademark laugh.  
  
Ranma now battered and bruised "Now everything just now I can understand BUT WHY A WOOD PECKER?!?!  
  
Then lastly a portal opens and ranma was sucked in.  
  
world Zi  
  
10 days  
  
It's no knowledge that after ten days stranded in a desert would probably brought a ordinary man to the brink of insanity, if he could survive without water or food at all, although Ranma isn't what you a ordinary guy so it doesn't really count.  
  
"Ten days..............it's been ten days and still I haven't found any any thing (1) yet or worse anything to tell me where I am"  
  
Ranma gave a long sigh and was about to give up. When suddenly Ranma notices a dot in the horizon. Ranma then picked up the pace racing towards that dot. And when he stopped he finally saw what it was a giant mechanical pink whale(2).For that moment Ranma just stood there, with his mouth wide open staring at it till about two hours.  
  
"Oh well at least I now I'm somewhere on Earth, in a desert near gigantic Mechanical whale"  
  
That was when Ranma finally fall on his back in exhaustion looking up in the sky.  
  
#Two?....MOONS!?!?...#  
  
"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NNNNNNNOOOOOWWWWWWW!"  
  
*******elsewhere on Earth*********  
  
somewhere, someplace ryouga sneezed  
  
******Back to Zi*********  
  
His stomach then made itself known by what sounds like roaring in protest from not being fed, all he did was let out a small sigh ^things can't get any worse^ this is where Murphy's law came into effect (3) by letting loose a sandstorm onto Ranma.  
  
********Next Morning**********  
  
It was another bight morning and another beginning of a Zoids battle for the blitz team. back at homebase. Bit was taking another stroll with his zoid liger zero. When suddenly bit just felt that they came to sudden stop, Bit then realized they're not moving any more. "What's the matter Liger?" Liger could only give a short but loud grunt but for some unexplainable reason Bit could understand what Liger said "there's someone out there but how can that be there is nothing out there" Liger growled louder. Bit then gave out a long sigh "okay,okay I'll go check it out ".  
  
/////////outside//////////  
  
liger's cockpit opened up and Bit climbed out, and started to look around and couldn't find anything for miles. Just as Bit was about climb back into the zoid cockpit, a hand bursted right out sand and clamp right on one of Bit's feet in a second "UUAAAAAGGGHHHH". Bit yelled enough to keep him off balanced, and toupled over and a certain pigtailed person surfaced up for air then fainted from being derived of oxygen.  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
Bit found the boy and rushed back to Toros in liger, later on Ranma finally was coming around. His eyelids flickered as he tried to open them, but he only closed them just as he opened them all he could he see was in a blurry vision but he could make out several figures swarming around him. "Hm there doesn't seem to be any serious injuries except being severly dehydrated and starvation" one of them said, it wasn't till his vision became clearer that he can make out what figure said that. It came from the what seems to be the tallest of the group a man wearing a labcoat and have brown hair talking to a boy wearing a green jacket and the blond person he remembered from when ha saved him dying in the desert. The tallest one then looked down to Ranma smiling saying "hi there"  
  
TBC  
  
(1)Red is Red dragon's nick Name  
  
(2)used to be the sand sting ray's old hideout  
  
(3)Toltiir's favorite  
  
Next time on Zoids: toros lets Ranma stay around and help out while Ranma gets used to a world full of creatures called Zoids, and the blackdraft group are trying to uncover another weapon x, all in episode one: The reactivation of xeno liger, ready...FIGHT!! 


End file.
